Phase change ink imaging products encompass a wide variety of imaging devices, such as ink jet printers, facsimile machines, copiers, and the like, that are configured to utilize phase change ink to form images on recording media. Some of these devices use phase change ink in a solid form, referred to as solid ink sticks. Imaging devices that utilize solid ink sticks are typically provided with an ink loader having feed channels for receiving the solid ink sticks. The ink sticks are inserted into a feed channel through an insertion opening located near one end, or insertion end, of the channel and urged by a spring-loaded push block toward a melting device located at the other end, or melt end, of the channel that melts the ink to a liquid suitable for jetting onto print media. When multiple ink sticks are inserted into the channel, the ink sticks abut against each other in the channel to form a column of ink that extends from the ink melting device toward the insertion area.
In some devices, a manually operated access cover controls access to the insertion openings of the ink loader for ink stick insertion. The access cover is positioned over the insertion openings and linked to the push blocks in a manner that enables the manual operation of the access cover to be used to control the position of the push blocks in the feed channels. For example, when the access cover is opened, a link retracts the push blocks toward the insertion end to provide clearance for ink sticks to be inserted through the insertion openings into the corresponding feed channels in front of the push blocks. When the access cover is closed, the link returns the push blocks to operable positions in the feed channels for urging ink sticks toward the melting devices at the melt ends of the channels.
While effective, using a manually operated access cover and linkage assembly to enable ink stick insertion into the feed channels requires that the access cover be located at a position that provides sufficient clearance for the cover to be moved through its full range of required motion. Providing this clearance is an issue in some imaging device configurations. In addition, because the access cover is manually operated, manipulation of the access cover by an operator may occur at inappropriate times during printer operation, such as during an ink melt cycle when ink stick feed toward the melt device is required.